In the related art, for example, JP 2009-127301 A (Reference 1) or JP 2014-194151 A (Reference 2) illustrates an opening/closing body, which applies a braking force to an opening/closing body (e.g., a slide door) in order to describes the opening/closing body to hold an opening/closing operation position thereof. For example, the opening/closing body control device described in Reference 1 executes braking control described above when it is detected that a latch mechanism provided on a slide door of the vehicle is in an unlatched state, i.e. that the slide door is in an opening operation state during the traveling of the vehicle, based on an output signal of a half latch switch provided in the latch mechanism. This ensures the high safety of the slide door by preventing the slide door from being opened any more.
However, in the configuration known in the related art as described above, there is a possibility that the opening/closing body is largely opened before the effect of braking control appears, for example, when the vehicle starts. Thus, there is a risk that the advantage of holding the opening operation position of the opening/closing body is diminished, and in this respect, there still remains a room for improvement.
Thus, a need exists for a vehicular opening/closing body control device which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.